A little help goes a long way up your butt (Yaoi Oneshot)
by merelyaliceofficial
Summary: Poor poor Nitori Aiichirou. All he wanted was to noticed by his senpai, Rin Matsuoka. What happens when he finds himself in front of Rin's dorm room door and hears sounds of him choking inside the room? HUGE PLOT TWIST. WARNING: Detailed and Hardcore boy on boy sex scenes.


A little help goes a long way…up your butt

AN: Here, nobody shares dorm rooms. Every character has separate rooms.

It was 1 am in the morning. All the students had returned to their respective rooms hours ago. Most were probably asleep by then. Nitori was wide awake though. He tossed and turned in his narrow bed, stared at the ceiling, did squats to become tired but nothing worked. He just could not fall asleep… not after what had happened earlier in the day.

The team was practicing in the indoor swimming pool as always. Rin was supervising the new members. Nitori couldn't help but stare at his upperclassman. That captivating body with those defined muscles along with his strong yet secretly caring personality; Nitori thought that the swim team captain, Rin Matsuoka, was the most beautiful and talented person to have ever walked the surface of the Earth. Nitori had always admired Rin and wanted to make him proud. Which is why he practiced harder than anyone else to try and be noticed by the captain. According to Nitori, Rin was nice to him, but only because Rin was a good person, not because he was particularly fond of him. That thought alone robbed him of his slumber and left him crying through the night.

On that particular day, Nitori was eager to show up during the practice session. He had been secretly swimming after everyone had gone to sleep and tried to perfect his techniques in every way. He wanted to show Rin how much he had improved and wanted him to acknowledge him. So when Rin signaled for the second-year members to line up for the practice match, Nitori was already pumped up. He stretched and waited with the others for the whistle to blow. As soon as the sound shot out, Nitori dived into the water and gave it his all.

He was doing really well and was at the lead. He felt good and was glad that he practiced so hard. In his mind, he kept saying 'look at me Matsuoka-Senpai…I want you to see how good I've become'. He was the first one to make the turn and was quickly making his way back. Just as he was in the middle of the pool however, he heard the cheering intensify. "What? What's going on?" Nitori thought as he swam on. He heard someone cheer a name, not his, but it seemed familiar. Before he could even try to remember who it was, a figure shot out in front of him. Nitori was no longer in the lead. With only a few meters to spare, the mysterious guy finished first and Nitori came in second.

He pulled himself out of the water, gasping for breath. There was cheering coming from the lane next to his. When he turned to his left, he found several members patting and complimenting a first-year student- the one who had just beaten Nitori. What stung him the most was seeing Rin amongst them. He smiled and nodded approvingly towards the new members. "I'm glad to have a talented swimmer like you in the club," he said. Rin didn't even look at Nitori, who had kept the lead for most of the race but came in second by a hair's breadth.

Nitori turned in his bed. It was almost 2 am now. The events of the day had hurt him too much. Not only did he fail to gain Rin's recognition, but he even got upstaged by a newbie. All that practice amounted to nothing. A tear drop trickled down the corner of his eyes. "What should I do to get you to notice me Senpai…?" he mumbled into his pillow. That's when his eyes widened. An idea had popped into his head but then he frowned and threw the pillow across the room, at the opposite wall. "That's never going to work…!" he grumbled.

But here he was, in front of Rin Matsuoka's dorm room door. He fidgeted slightly and stared at the nameplate on the door for so long that he memorized every stroke of the kanji of his name. Nitori wanted to ask Rin directly what it was that he lacked and how he could improve and finally be worthy of Rin's acknowledgement. He was so filled with energy by that idea that, before he knew what he was doing, he found himself standing in front of his door. "This is stupid…I should just wait until tomorrow. If I bother him this late at night, he's just gonna be mad and hate me…" Nitori said in his mind.

Just as he was about to turn around and leave, a low, whimpering sound made him stop. He turned back to the closed door. The sounds continued and Nitori's heart started beating faster. He stepped closer to the door and carefully pressed one ear against it. "M-Matsuoka Senpai!?" Nitori gasped in his mind as he heard, what sounded like Rin, choking and gasping from the other side of the door. Nitori pulled away and stared at the door in shock. "Matsuoka Senpai is in trouble! I have to save him!" he thought and went to reach for the doorknob. He expected it to be locked and then he would have to bang on the door or even force it open but the knob, surprisingly, turned easily. Without sparing another thought, Nitori pushed the door open.

"Matsuoka Senpai! Are you alright!?" Nitori burst into the room and instantly froze from the sight before him. Rin was lying on the bed with his back propped against the wall, his pants down and his dick in his hands. His face was flushed and his eyes were wide with shock. "S-Senpa…" Nitori couldn't even complete his sentence; Rin had jumped out of bed, slammed the door shut behind Nitori and pushed him against it. He rested his elbow beside Nitori's head and looked down at the smaller boy.

"What are you doing here, Nitori…?" Rin's voice was hoarse and low. It sent a chill down Nitori's spine and he swallowed hard. "I…I just…wanted to ask Senpai something…but then thought of waiting till morning…but then I heard S-Senpai choking and thought you were in trouble…and so I…" the little boy blushed and avoided eye contact. Rin was still in a state of arousal. He didn't even listen to the boy's explanation. Well, more like he couldn't listen because he was busy eyeing his body hungrily. His soft skin, flushed cheeks, rosy pink lips, small structure- Rin just wanted to take him right there. But he tried to keep his composure, at least as much as he could.

"So? What was it that you wanted to ask me…?" Rin moved down and smelled Nitori's hair. It smelled like mint and chlorine. "Uhh…umm… I just wanted to ask how…to get better at swimming… I want…I want Senpai to notice me…" Nitori had a faraway look by the end of his sentence. Rin looked at him for a moment, taking in how beautiful his eyes were, how delicate his features were, how adorable that beauty spot on his face was. He couldn't hold back any longer and brought his lips down on the boy. Nitori was shocked and wide-eyed at first, but then he also gave in and kissed the older boy back. They shared a sort kiss and then pulled away.

"S-Senpai…you just…!" Nitori blushed up to his ears. Rin pulled Nitori further into the room by the hand, pushed him down onto the bed and then climbed on top of him. "I had noticed you a long time ago, Nitori… You're a hard worker, you're talented and you're humble… But I could never get close enough to you to tell you that," Rin looked into his eyes and told in a low, sincere voice. "W-Why, Senpai?" Nitori looked back into those spheres of molten chocolate. Rin moved close to his ear. "Because if I got too close to you…I would lose control and would end up hurting you… I… I love you Nitori… and I want to make you mine…" he whispered lovingly yet hesitantly into the little boy's ear. Nitori's eyes widened and he looked at his upperclassman. "Matsuoka…Senpai…loves me…?" he asked in shock. Rin smiled and nodded. "What about you, Nitori?" he asked.

Nitori's eyes filled with tears and he wrapped his arms around Rin and held him tight. "I love you too Senpai! I always have!" he started crying in happiness. "I'm so glad, Nitori…" Rin held Nitori's face and kissed him deeply and lovingly. They pulled the covers over them and spent the night, cuddled into each other's arms...

…Or that's what you thought had happened.

What really happened was…

Nitori was shocked to find Rin lying on the bed with his back propped against the wall, his pants down and his dick in his hands. Upon seeing Nitori, Rin quickly covered his crotch with the blankets. "W-What are you doing here Nitori!?" Rin blushed and cried out. Nitori stood completely still for a moment, just staring at Rin, and then turned around to shut the door quietly. He then started walking towards the other boy.

"W-What are you doing!? Stay back!" Rin's face resembled a tomato as he tried to wave Nitori away. Nitori went upto the bed and started climbing it. "Matsuoka Senpai…Are you…Are you having some problems?" he asked in a low, steady voice. "What are you talking about?" Rin growled. Nitori pulled the covers away and stared at Rin's erect dick. "You're so hard…" the younger boy said, almost in a daze. "W-Whaa! Nitori!" he tried to hide his boner with a pillow. "Senpai…would you like it if I helped you get rid of this problem…?" the boy looked into the eyes of his senior. Rin stared at the younger boy for a moment before his eyes widened in realization, "Y-You mean…!"

Nitori pulled closer to Rin's body and wrapped a hand around the large, erect length. "Would you like it, Senpai?" he started bringing his hand up and down the shaft. A shaky moan escaped Rin's lips and he closed his eyes. "Ugh…that feels…so good…" he growled. Nitori smiled and started working his hand more expertly- first going slow and then speeding up. After a few minutes of using his hand, Nitori laid down and brought his mouth to the tip of Rin's dick. "I'm going to use my mouth now, alright?" he said and started sucking on the tip without even waiting for an answer. Rin tilted his head back and moaned in pleasure as the young boy worked his mouth up and down his long, thick shaft. "Mmm…Nitori…your mouth is so amazing…" he mumbled as he buried one of his hands into Nitori's hair.

That motivated the smaller boy to work hard and he took in as much of the length as he could. "Senpai is so big… I don't think I can fit it all in…" Nitori thought as he bobbed his head up and down the meaty length. He could already taste traces of precum. "N-Nitori…that's enough…I…" Rin tugged on his hair. Nitori pulled out with a loud pop. "But Senpai…you're still hard!" Nitori whined. Rin looked at Nitori's body with a beastly lust. "Nitori…will you…Will you let me use all of your body…?" he smirked. It took the young mind a minute to process what he had just been asked and when he did, his face was flushed. "Umm…I-If Matsuoka Senpai would have me…Then I don't mind… P-Please make use of my body!" Nitori passionately accepted.

Rin pulled off Nitori's clothes until the boy was completely naked. He then pushed him onto the bed on his back and started kissing and sucking his neck softly. Nitori moaned and gasped due to the intense pleasure. Rin licked his lips and Nitori opened his mouth and they had a heated tongue battle, each fighting for dominance. All the while, Rin's fingers were pinching and pulling on Nitori's perky pink nipples, causing the boy's dick to start swelling. "Hold up your legs," Rin instructed as he moved lower and Nitori obeyed. "Mmm…Such a nice, pink hole you got here Nitori…Did you let anyone stretch it yet?" Rin teased and poked the entrance. Nitori twitched and shook his head, "N-No…Matsuoka Senpai would be my first…" Nitori blushed and looked away.

"Then I'll make sure to make your first time so pleasurable, you'll never be satisfied by another dick but mine," Rin grinned and started licking his entrance. "A-Ahh...M-Matsuoka Senpai..!" Nitori moaned and arched his back as Rin shoved his tongue inside Nitori's ass and started stretching him out with his thumbs. Rin's tongue invaded Nitori's ass until it became completely wet and then he shoved in two fingers in one go which earned him a loud moan from Nitori. He fingered his ass until it was lose enough and then positioned the tip of his dick at the entrance.

"I'm gonna put it in now…" Rin said, looking at Nitori. "Y-Yes Matsuoka Senpai…please…fill me with your dick…" Nitori enthusiastically held and pulled his ass cheeks apart. Rin didn't go easy on him; he shoved his entire length in all at once. Nitori cried out in pain and pulled on the bed sheets. "It hurts! Senpai! Aggghhh!" he cried out. "Calm down…It's…gonna be fine…Gah you're so tight" Rin started moving back and forth. Tears drenched Nitori's face from the intense pain that shot through his body. Rin kept at it, slowly pulling his entire length out and then shoving the whole thing in. Soon, the pain turned into pleasure and Nitori moaned shamelessly with every thrust.

"Oh…Oooh…Nitori…You're hole is so tight and hot…I love it..!" Rin grunted as he thrust hard into the smaller boy. "S-Senpai is filling me up so much…! Please stir me up even more!" Nitori moaned and gasped. Rin started thrusting in and out faster, hitting Nitori's sweet spot each time. They were both covered with a thin layer of sweat and the room echoed every lewd sound.

"N-Nitori...I'm gonna…" Rin whimpered. "M-Me too Matsuoka Senpai! L-Let's cum...together! Ahh…" Nitori held onto Rin's shoulders. "Hnng…Nitori…" with a few more heavy thrusts, Rin filled Nitori up with a torrent of his hot seeds. Nitori, in turn came hard, sending thick ropes of his cum flying onto his stomach and face. Rin pulled out of Nitori and laid down beside him. They spent a moment just trying to catch their breath. After a moment of calming down, Rin helped Nitori clean up and they sat on the bed together.

"So that's what happened huh?" Rin said once Nitori had explained everything about why he was there and what had happened earlier that day. "Yeah…I'm sorry Senpai…" Nitori looked down in shame. Rin grinned and patted the younger boy's shoulder. "Don't worry about it. Hey look, I already noticed how talented you are but I guess I never actually told you that huh? Well, you should have said something if it was bothering you that much…" Rin said. "Yeah… I guess so. Haha…Then maybe me helping out with your problem helped both of us in the end," Nitori chuckled. "Oh yeah, it totally did…You should help me out more often Nitori," Rin smirked mischievously. Nitori stared at him for a second and then threw himself onto him.

Safe to say that it was a very long night.


End file.
